Kiss Me Again
by Kutie Senshi
Summary: Serena have to confess her feelings toward Darien before it's too late but before she has the chance, someone is trying so hard to stop her...PLS RR


A/N: This is my first fic, so please be nice and my grammar sucks.just bear with it okay? I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me!!! ~:------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------:~  
  
Kiss Me Again  
  
Author: Kutie Senshi  
  
Keys:  
  
//Italics// - thoughts  
  
"normal" - talking  
  
~:-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------:~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One fine day at the Junnban High School, three girls at the age of 17 were at the school's garden. They were requested by the teacher to clean the ground as it was covered by fallen leaves. After the three finished cleaning, they all sat down under a cherry blossom tree. Its' petals falls as the wind blew across the tree.  
  
//Ah.such a beautiful day, today// someone thought, as she reached for the fallen petals. After she caught it, she blew it back, and watching the petal fly high into the sky. //Hmm.so free//  
  
"So girl, what do you have in mind?" a girl with brown hair in a ponytail asked.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hello? Earth to Serena. Are you there?" the girl asked again as she waved her hand in front of her friend face, trying to get her attention. She stared at friend who's in a deep trance, staring at nothing in particular. She tried to get her attention again but it was failed. The girl sighed and gave up causing her other friend to giggle.  
  
"Gee, I wondered what planet Sere is on, then Moon?" a brown hair girl muttered under her breath causing another giggle from her friend.  
  
"You heard that Mee?" A girl with long blond hair that was half tied with a red bow nodded as she continued to giggle.  
  
"Man, you've got good ears. Unlike some person over HERE!" she said as she pointed to another blond hair girl with two buns that look like a pair of meatballs, trying to get her attention again.  
  
She sighed "Okay, that's it. I give up! How can someone be in such a deep thought? Especially that someone is Serena". She sighed, again.  
  
A girl named Mina giggled again. "Lita don't be mean and that was like your hundredth sigh."  
  
"You counted?"  
  
Mina just shrugged and replied "I was bored and it was fun seeing you trying to get Sere's attention for a hundredth time, but obviously failed!"  
  
"Gee, no need to be blunt about it ya know" she paused, "Why don't YOU try to get her attention" Lita challenged.  
  
"Ooo.is that a challenged?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "What do I get if I can get her attention?"  
  
"Hmm.a date with Andrew?" she replied slyly watching her friend reaction, who blushed like crazy.  
  
"Hahahaha.Lit you are so in LOVE with him". Mina shaking her head vigorously, "Don't you try to deny girl, I can see from your face"  
  
"I..er..hm." Mina who tried to argue back but was instead stuttering, causing Mina to laugh even more. She turned even redder from embarrassment.  
  
"How about you Lit?" she asked after recovering from her embarrassment.  
  
"What about me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Don't you play innocent with me girl. I know who you like as well"  
  
"Me? Haha.you must be joking, I don't like anybody" Mina lifted her brow in surprised.  
  
"No one at all?"  
  
"Nope" Lita shook her head.  
  
"Alright then, since you don't like anyone then it's ok. I was scared that you might get upset about what I was about to tell you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I heard that Ken went to confessed love with someone," she paused and then looked at Lita who was now in a state of shock. This causing her to giggle softly, and continued "and when he came back, he was smiling, dancing, laughing, in conclusion, he was EXTREMELY happy. So, I guess that girl probably answered yes". Mina looked at her friend again who seemed to be sad a bit.  
  
//Ah ha.I knew it. She loves him. But maybe I was a little bit harsh. //  
  
Lita who was trying so hard not to cried thought //Ken loved someone else. He doesn't love me.OMG I'm gonna cry. No, I can't cry.not here anyway//  
  
"Lit, are you alright? What's wrong, I hope it's not about Andrew is it? Coz you told me yourself that you don't like anyone". Lita quickly wiped her tears away and smiled weakly.  
  
"'Course not. I told you that I don't like anyone"  
  
"Phew" Mina replied looking at her friend, "But you know what, it seem to me that you were trying not to cry. Just admit it Lit, you like the guy, wait no, you LOVED him". Mina wide eyed, stares at her friend with bewilderment.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You're not the only that notice these things around here".  
  
Finally, she confessed, "Yeah, I loved Andrew. I never knew how much he means to me until you told me the story", she started, "But I guess it wasn't meant to be. Maybe he was meant to be with someone else and not me. I'm really happy for him though, I mean the girl he loved also loved him". She quickly turned away before her tears slid down her cheek.  
  
//Finally she admitted that she loved him. Ooo..someone owes me some money!! Hehehe..life is just so good!!//  
  
Mina put her hand on Lita's shoulder and said, "But you know what Lit. I also heard that he didn't confess to her", hearing this Lita give her a confused look, "instead, he was asking her for a favor".  
  
"A favor? I don't understand"  
  
"Yep, a favor. And you know what favor that is?" Mina asked but the girl shook her head, so she continued, "He asked her if he could swap partner with her for the science project and I guess she said yes, that's why he was happy".  
  
"He was happy that she was swapping her partner with him? Ok, that was weird, I mean why would anyone be happy just to swap partner, unless that person was extremely bad".  
  
Mina shook head in disagreement, "Trust me, after you know the reason you wouldn't think that it was weird".  
  
"Ok then, tell me the reason".  
  
"Well, it was simple actually. He wanted to swap partner so that he could get close to that person, since ya know, this project takes like months to complete it".  
  
"Whoa, what a project" she whistled, "Hang on, did you say that he wants to get closer to someone" she asked. Mina nodded. "Is this someone a girl?" again she nodded, "Does this means he likes that girl?"  
  
"Could be. Who knows?"  
  
//Oh great, I was so relieved that he didn't confess love to other girl and thought I might have a chance but now Mee told me he wants to get closer to a girl? Ok, this is not good, not good at all. What if he likes this girl? Oh man not good, not good//  
  
//Hmm. I wondered what she's thinking about. Probably about a certain someone and a mysterious girl// Mina thought as she studying her friend, //Yep, she is thinking about Ken! Man this is fun, seeing her reaction changed in such a short time. From sad to relieve to happy to surprise to concern.oh what fun//  
  
"Anyways, want to know who the girl is?" she asked and Lita slowly nodding her head and frown.  
  
//Hopefully it's not someone that I hate, and if it is I am going to kick someone//  
  
"You know this girl too" she paused.  
  
//Alright already, just tell me who it is before I go crazy//  
  
"She has long hair, brown to be exact."  
  
//God, not her please not her.//  
  
"Has great personality, outgoing, fun, and very athletics."  
  
//Man this is not good, please don't let it be her, anyone but her//  
  
"However, sometimes she can be such a bitch"  
  
//Great, it is her. That brown hair bitch, Katie. Why does it have to be her? Why can't he like someone else? Argh.//  
  
"She also ca-"  
  
"Mee, just tell me already. Stop describing just tell me the damn name", Lita interrupted.  
  
"Sheesh, what a temper. I knew it, she can be a bitch sometime", Mina muttered.  
  
//God, hope she didn't hear that// Mina thought as she quickly look at her friend, who was getting very annoyed. //Phew, thank goodness. I still can live a day longer//  
  
"Well, I'm still waiting"  
  
"Alright, alright, hold your horses girl. Well Melissa w-"  
  
"Melissa? Ken likes Melissa? OMG I never knew, I th-"  
  
"Hold it girl", Mina interrupted, "He does not like Melissa. As I was trying to say, he as-" "But you said Melissa", Lita interrupted her again.  
  
"Argh.if you don't stop interrupting me, and wait for me to finish what I'm trying to say, I won't be telling who the girl is" Mina said annoyingly.  
  
"But..", Lita started but with a look from Mina told her to shut up or else. So instead she urged her to go on.  
  
"Thank you. As I was saying, he asked Melissa to swap partner with him, so he can be partner with her ex-partner". Lita nodded waiting for her to continue. "Her partner was you!" Mina looked at her friend for some reaction but disappointingly she saw none.  
  
"You mean, that's it? He wants to be partner with Yuu? And who is this Yuu, she can't be from our class is it, I mean I never heard of her before".  
  
//And here I thought Serena was dense, how surprisingly, Lita is even more denser. Or maybe its just love//  
  
"No, I said YOU not Yuu", Lita still looked confused, "Argh.let me spell it for you, Ken wants to be partner with you, Y-O-U. YOU, Lita Wood". After like a millennia, Lita understood. She was shocked, surprised and happy.  
  
"He wants to be partner with me?" //Man, this is too good to be true. This means that I still have a chance, and maybe, maybe he likes me too//  
  
"Yes, you".  
  
"Wow", she smiled, "This is so COOL. He wants to be partner with ME!!! OMG, this is fantastic. I can't wait to tell Sere, she is so gonna freak out". She laughed happily but then she realized something.  
  
"Um.talk about Sere, weren't we suppose to get her out of her daydream?" Lita questioned turning her attention to Serena, who was still in her daydream.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot all about her", she also turned to Serena, "Geez, that girl sure can dream". They both nodded and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok.ok.I think it was me who was suppose to wake her up right?" Mina asked as she calm herself.  
  
"Yep", Lita replied holding back to laughter.  
  
"Ok, let me handle this. Serena, Se-re-na", she said a sing-a-song voice. "Serena, stop your daydreaming", no reaction from the blond girl. "Ser, wake up", Mina shouted. Still no response.  
  
//Man, talk about deep daydreaming. Let see what should I do.hmm.ah-ha//  
  
Mina shook her softly, seeing no response, she shook her harder, still no response, she then shake her vigorously but again no response.  
  
"Argh.this is impossible. I don't think she's on this planet anymore", Mina concluded causing Lita to giggled.  
  
"Giving up so soon?" Lita teased.  
  
"Me? No way, I'm just getting warm up"  
  
//Hmm.how can I wake this girl up. Let me see.maybe I should.no.or maybe.nah, won't work.man, this is so hard. Maybe she needs a prince to kiss her or something. or m-//  
  
"That's it!!" Mina screamed.  
  
Lita giving her a perplexed look and ask, "What's it?"  
  
"I know how to wake this girl up". Lita mouthed how.  
  
"Let the pro show how the job is done". She kneeled down in front of Serena, so her face was only inches apart. And then she moved closer  
  
closer  
  
and closer  
  
and then parted her lips near the girl's and then.  
  
she tilted her head side to get easy access and then.  
  
"OMG, IT'S DARIEN AND HE'S COMING RIGHT FOR US", Mina yelled into the girl's ear. "Where, where, where? I don't see him" Serena asked and looked around. Mina smiled happily as her mission was accomplished. Lita on the other hand, has her mouth wide open.  
  
"You did it", she finally said, disbelieving.  
  
"Yep. Aren't I good?"  
  
"I thought, I thought that you were about to." Lita let her sentence hanging. "Oh, never mind. At least you got her to wake up". Mina grinned.  
  
"Ow.my ear, how come it hurts?" Serena asked looking at her friends, who shook their head innocently.  
  
"So Sere, what planet were you on?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hmm.what are you talking about?"  
  
"You were so deep into thoughts, we were calling you, shaking you, screaming and yelling, and you didn't hear us!"  
  
"Yeah", Mina agreed.  
  
"You did?" Serena asked. They nodded. "But how come I didn't hear it." The girls looked shock and sighed.  
  
"Never mind", Lita said.  
  
"Anyways, what were you thinking about?" Mina inquired.  
  
"Oh, nothing", she replied simply.  
  
"Nothing?" Lita asked practically near screaming.  
  
"Yeah, well.nothing important anyways"  
  
"Girl, do we look like a 3 years old or something. I mean we were trying to wake you up but nothing worked"  
  
"Yeah" Mina agreed, "You better tell us now Sere, no keeping secrets". Lita nodded in agreement.  
  
Serena sighed knowing that there was no way she could win, and whispered, "Alright, I was thinking about Darien".  
  
~:-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------:~  
  
A/N: So what do think of it? Please review. 


End file.
